


Victim

by MusicisChaos



Series: One Last Look- Hamilton [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adultery, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10166192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicisChaos/pseuds/MusicisChaos
Summary: He had Honor. He had respect. He had... betrayed her.------My name is Maria Reynolds. I love my husband. He provides for me. She thought over and over before she could get off the wall without feeling faint. She went through the motions that she usually did after a "necessary" beating from her spouse.Go to the bathroom. Wash her face, wash her body, patch up the wounds so they don't get infected. Redress before James comes back and pretty her face with make-up so her face looked untouched. The secrets it held under a thin coat of powder: the different colors her skin held, the marks and scars, the helplessness.------First Hamilton FicI wanted to show different views of people if it happened in different ways if that makes sense? Eh give it a tryPlease don't sue me





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a bit cliche and all but still wanted to do it hahaha

He had Honor. He had respect. He had...  **betrayed**  her.

"Bitch!" Her husband screamed at her. Thundering footsteps before the door slammed close. She was left weeping in a ball trying to be as small she could be. Her blood could be seen on the floor and on the wall near her. After a few hesitated moments, she slowly got up with the wall supporting her. When she was fully upright she leaned against the wall breathing heavily. Her head swam as she desperately tried to clear it before her husband got back.

_**My name is Maria Reynolds. I love my husband. He provides for me**._  She thought over and over before she could get off the wall without feeling faint. She went through the motions that she usually did after a "necessary" beating from her spouse. 

Go to the bathroom. Wash her face, wash her body, patch up the wounds so they don't get infected. Redress before James comes back and pretty her face with make-up so her face looked untouched. The secrets it held under a thin coat of powder: the different colors her skin held, the marks and scars, the helplessness. 

Move to the kitchen to start dinner. James would be extremely angry if his plate is not full when he gets back.

But he didn't come back. Not that night or the night after. Two days after her last encounter she hid in their bedroom and ate some of the dinner she made previously. She ate quick incase James came back, one of the rules of the house was James ate first. She broken it once, she gained a broken rib in return.

The fourth day with no sight of James started to worry her. James was needed to provide for the household. 

**_Who to go to? Who to go to_ _?_  **Repeated in her head. 

**Alexander Hamilton**!  ** _He is the_ _Treasury Secretary. He could help me if I asked? Right? Oh we need money soon._  **James didn't trust her with any currency and had a watchful eye on her when buying the groceries. They were running out of food with her continuing to make breakfast, lunch, and dinner in case James came back suddenly. 

She checked her make up so no spots were showing and grab her coat before going to where she heard Hamilton lived.

_"I know you are a man of honor. I’m so sorry to bother you at home, but I don’t know where to go, and I came here all alone…"_ She tried off trying to get some more courage to ask for the money she needed. _"My husband’s doin’ me wrong, beatin’ me, cheatin’ me, mistreatin’ me... Suddenly he’s up and gone! I don’t have the means to go on."_

Her body flooded with happiness at the offer of $30. It was more than she seen before since being married to James. He even offered to walk her home so she was safe. " _You're too kind, Sir."_

_"This one’s mine, sir."_ She stated a block later in front of a door.

_“Well, I should head back home,”_  Hamilton started to say before Maria blushed and quickly pulled him into her bedroom. 

**_He is willing to help me. He's kind, he treats me well. To show my_ ** **_gratitude, right! James always said if I needed to show I'm thankful spread my legs..._ **

_"Stay?"_ She asked as her legs were spread on the bed. He looked conflicted, looking between the girl and the door.

**_Did I do something wrong? Will he beat me?_** She slowly rose into an almost sitting position on the bed, opening her mouth to say sorry. She was pushed back before any sound could come out, lips silencing her voice.

* * *

He was amazing! So gentle when ever doing something together, making sure she was comfortable and always was there when she needed to cry. James came home two days after the first visit in an angry rage. She was barley conscious when he passed out on the couch after beating her. When James went to work, she went to Hamilton.

Usually their meetings ended with some imitate moments but it was a nice way to forget. To pretend she was loved. He would kiss each scar and bruise when they we're being lazy and slow. In one meeting, Hamilton was more affectionate than her whole life with James.

It was the best few months of her life. But like all good moments it was destroyed.

**_He doesn't want to see me any more... Did I do something wrong? I thought he was happy, I though_** \- She didn't notice the time until the door slammed open with her husband marching in. Dinner wasn't started yet and she could feel herself tense again.  ** _Mistakes, always Mistakes_**

* * *

 She thought she was smart. Smart enough that she cleaned up all evidence of Hamilton. She missed a condom that was under the bed. She forgot James liked to inspect to make sure she cleaned everything just right. But he never checked under the bed, she never thought he would willingly go on his knees with his face so close to the floor. But it was her fault, for she missed the condom under the bed.

"WHO WERE YOU FUCKING!" James exclaimed. Never ask, but ordered an answer.

She stayed quiet, she stayed loyal. She only muttered "Alexander" when she was close to being knocked out. It was over an hour in of the beating when she unconsciously asked for him.

"Alexander? Alexander Hamilton?" James paused in his assault. She showed no signs of affirming the statement. "ANSWER ME!" He commanded kicking her hard in her stomach as she lied on the ground. She grunted as she gave a weak nod. "Now that was all I asked." James stormed out of the house again. She would try to move but just breathing hurt. She faded in and out of consciousness with no knowledge of how much time as passed.

* * *

 She warned him. She tried to at least. She sent her letter and just prayed that Alexander got it.

_**James knew. He knows and that is dangerous. All** _ **my** _**fault.** _

She hopes Alexander got her letter, got her warning before James corners him.

* * *

Bang! The door is slammed open with an angry Alexander. She's scare for a moment. _ **Will this be when he beats me?**_ Thud! The front door is closed.

He raced over to where she was in her bedroom as she cringed from the door slamming open again before shutting. Alexander gets right up into her face.

_"How could you!"_ He screamed.

_"No, Sir!"_ She pleaded. She looked pitiful, pathetic. She was half dressed when he came in and you could see it in her face how sorry she was.  _"Please don't go, sir!"_ She still longed for his company.

_"So was your whole story a set up?"_ He sneered at her. 

_"I didn't know about any letter!"_ She sobbed as she was confronted. She really didn't know. Until James had come in one day with a smirk and told her what he had done.

_"Stop crying! Goddamnit, get up!"_ He yelled at her pulling her upwards by the arms. She hadn't realized she was crying until he pointed it out. She could know see that her vision was blurry from the tears.

_"I didn't know any better!"_ She pleaded. Alexander dropped her as moved away.

_"I am ruined..."_ He states glaring at her.

_"Please don't leave me with him! Helpless!"_

_"I am helpless- How could I do this?"_ He questions himself pacing her room. His mutterings combined with her pleading.

_"Just give him what he wants and you can have me!"_ She pleaded to him. He was her only joy in life.

_"I don't want you. I don't want you."_ Her heart broke hearing him muter those four words. She quickly got to her feet before placing her hands on his shoulder and sliding them down. She'd do anything to get a positive reaction. Something that was there that proved he had cared for her before.

_"If you pay, you can stay!"_ She exclaimed _"Helpless! Whoa! How can you say no to this?"_ She was begging now as she clutched at him like her life depended on it.  ** _Don't let this end! Please!_**

 She didn't know who leaned toward each other first but lips were on lips again and she was soaring. " _Yes!_ "

* * *

Hamilton didn't show up again after that meeting. When she saw him in the streets to smile, he quickly looked the other way. It wasn't like she could do much either. James has been working less but making more money. He spends a lot of it on beer and rum. It seems that James has been watching her with the extra time. 

One mistake. Punch.

Talk out of turn? Kick.

She got use to it. Her hero wouldn't want anything to do with her. James ruined it with his letter, with his watchful eyes, with his threats.

She was the obedient wife, and he was the providing husband.

* * *

 

James didn't come to the house. He didn't come the next night or the night after that either.

**_I should-_** The thought is quickly cut off. Alexander wouldn't want to be reminded of his mistakes. She was just one big mess. For everyone.

Two more days pasted and James is still missing. She finds the place where James hid some of the money. She needs to buy groceries in case James comes back.

As she walked through the streets she could feel eyes land on her.

**"Slut"**

**"Whore"**

**"A prostitute"**

_**What are they talking about?**_ She wondered. She paused as she saw the News Paper on a cart. 

"Reynolds Pamphlet" By Alexander Hamilton. She quickly paid for an issue before opening it with shaking hands.

_"The charge against me is a connection with one, James Reynolds! For purposes of improper speculation, my real crime is an amorous connection with his wife for a considerable time with his knowing consent. I had frequent meetings with her, most of them at my own house. Mrs. Hamilton with our children being absent on a visit to her father.”_

She dropped the paper. He outed her, he outed their relationship to the world.

**"Scum."**

**"Damn, with her?"**

**"At his own house!"  
**

**"They're both married!"**

She rushed back to the house and slammed the door shut behind her. Her breathing was heavy and she couldn't seem to remember why she went out in the first place. She slowly slid down door as she grabbed a fist full of her own hair.  _ **Don't sob. He's not worth it**_.

She locked herself in the house for another week. James never showed. She slowly grabbed some paper and a quill and started to write:

 

_Dear Mr. Aaron Burr,_

_Will you please be able to help me divorce my husband, Mr. James Reynolds..._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Er this was rushed because this is my only copy of the story and it gets deleted tomorrow sooooo.... oops. I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
